Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method for setting a filter coefficient for a communication system, such as a wireless communication system. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for setting a filter coefficient for a communication system which downloads and sets a digital filter that is used to set a frequency bandwidth, for example, upon performing communications using public frequencies over the Internet in a wireless communication system that includes a digital signal processing device to which filters can be variably applied.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in multi-channel systems such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) or Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) systems that have been widely used in wireless communications, a filter for frequency assignment that is serviced is fixed in advance and then used. In this case, such a wireless communication system supports only filters of a fixed bandwidth. Accordingly, the wireless communication system allows only signals with a previously designated bandwidth to pass therethrough and blocks the remaining signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,603 discloses a digital repeater that includes an analog to digital converter (“ADC”), a microcontroller unit (“MCU”), a digital signal processing (“DSP”) device, and a digital to analog converter (“DAC”). To overcome usage constraints caused by different user environments between regions in the wireless communication system and improve the efficiency of products, the ADC converts an analog signal into a digital signal, the MCU and the DSP device are configured to include a software configurable program to select serviced frequency assignments for the digital signal and filter the digital signal, and the DAC converts the digital signal into an analog signal and outputs the analog signal.
However, a conventional filter coefficient setting method is problematic in that since it is a method of previously storing filters for serviced frequency assignments, and selecting a required filter from among the filters, it is generally not possible to in detail and freely set filtering for a band desired by a user in frequency assignments that are not supported by a particular product.
Therefore, the conventional filter coefficient setting method has the problem of making it generally not possible to effectively use unsupported frequencies when such frequencies are desired.
Further, the conventional filter coefficient setting method is problematic in that, in order to use public frequencies and special frequencies, the development of additional products for those frequency bands is required, and thus additional manpower and cost may also be required.